In a conventional Hartford I. S. type of glassware machine, a plurality of independent sections are operated in timed relationship to one another, and individual gobs of molten glass are fed to the blank side of each of these sections also in timed relationship with one another. Each section has one or more upwardly open blank molds for receiving the gob, or groups of gobs and a baffle is adapted to move in and close the open end of the blank mold in order to permit the gob to be pressed or otherwise formed from below in order to form an inverted parison at the blank station. This inverted parison is transferred or swung over to the blow side of the section where it assumes an upright orientation in a finishing mold. A blow head descends onto the top of the finishing mold and the parison is blown to its final shape while the transfer mechanism returns with the neck ring mold in order to form another parison or parisons.
The parison transfer mechanism in each of the individual sections of such a machine comprises two neck ring arms mounted in an axially split neck ring mechanism or hub structure, which structure includes means for rotating these arms through approximately 180.degree.. The neck ring mold halves are mounted at the free ends of these arms and when the parison has been formed at the blank station the still closed neck ring mold halves serve to clamp the newly formed parisons therebetween as the neck ring arms move from the inverted parison position at blank station, to an upright position at the blow station. Once positioned in the finishing mold, the neck ring arms move apart slightly, by axial movement of the associated arms, to release the parison and permit the arms and the neck ring molds to return to the blank side of the machine.
The principle aim of the present invention is to adapt a glassware forming machine section of the foregoing type in order to permit forming of the parison in an upright configuration, and for transfer of the parison to the blow side of the machine while maintaining this upright orientation.